This Non-provisional application claims priority under 35 U.S.C. §119(a) on Patent Application No 201420471745.1 filed in People's Republic of China on Aug. 16, 2014, the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
Technical Field
The disclosure relates to touch panels and in particular, to a touch panel with a flexible touch sensor.
Related Art of the Invention
With the development of technologies, the touch panel has been applied to various electronic products, such as cell phones, notebook computers, tablet computers, digital cameras, electronic albums, and users can make the input operation by the touch panel.
The structure of a conventional touch panel includes a cover plate and a touch sensing layer. The touch sensing layer is directly formed on the cover plate, or formed on a hard substrate in advance and then attached to the cover plate through an adhesive layer. In other words, the touch sensing layer of the conventional touch panel is formed on the carrier (cover plate or substrate) having a certain degree of hardness and a level surface. Therefore, the touch panel will have some limitations in application. Accordingly, the conventional touch panel struggles to meet the developing requirements of products.